


Constricted

by LilyPadElliot



Series: The Snake's Venom [CANCELLED] [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyPadElliot/pseuds/LilyPadElliot





	1. A Year

A year. He had been stuck alone for a year. 

But then? There was light. 

"Anxiety?" 

"Who is it?!" 


	2. Suspicions

**1Year Ago** _//lol sorry_

"Good morning all you beautiful people!" Roman burst into the control room a huge grin on his face.

Patton jumped and spilt his coffee, turning he jumped up and flung his arms around Roman, "It's only me in here silly!"

Winking and pecking Patton on the cheek, Roman smirked, "I know."

Giving a giggle, Patton sat back down, mopping up his spilt coffee. He pressed a few buttons on the pad and two napkins shot out of it. "You're looking better than you did yesterday."

"Well when you were put under mind control and saw all your friends kidnapped and attacked, you're going to have an off day. Its not me you should be worried about anyway you-"

Logan walked through the door, holding his 15th coffee that morning, he nodded to both Patton and Roman before beginning Thomas's wake up routine.

Lowing his voice to a whisper, the prince bent down beside Patton, "It should be Logan you worry about."

Patton nodded, he turned to Logan and gave a him a big smile, "Sleep well kiddo?"

Shaking his head, Logan signed to Patton absentmindedly, "No. I had night terrors."

Looking slightly surprised, Roman and Patton shared a look.

"Uh.. Kiddo, why are you signing?"

Logan froze and turned around trying to think of a reason, "sore throat..." He signed slowly, before turning back to his station.

"Okay kiddo. I'm going to the kitchen. Roman?" Patton nodded his head slightly for Roman to move, which he did.

___

Roman shut the door, making sure Logan was out of earshot before Patton spoke, the worry in his voice painfully obvious.

"Okay. Logan does not have a sore throat."

"How can you tell?"

"If he had a sore throat he would overreact and act like he is dying, you know him. He's like Web MD."

Nodding thoughtfully, the prince began to fiddle with his sash, "Why do you think he's signing?"

"It could be..." Patton bit his lip and looked at the floor, "Deceit."

Stifling a small laugh, Roman raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, "Come on that's a bit far.."

"Well last time we didn't think about how weird things were... Well you know what happened. I don't want to be so blind again."

"Well what do we do?"

"Keep an eye on him. And tell Virgil to look about. If Logan's been kidnapped I'm sure Virgil would know where. Him being kidnapped before and all."

"You think Deceits that stupid?"

Patton raised an eyebrow at Roman, who nodded and looked away.

"Yeah who am I kidding, of course he is."

"Come on. Mission Snake Charmer is a go." Leaving for the control room, Patton pulled at Roman's wrist.

"Snake charmer?.." Roman questions as he was pulled along to the control room, "Are you sure about that name..?"

 


	3. Confirmed

 

"How's being mute, _sweetheart_ "

Logan put his middle finger up to Deceit without looking up from his desk of work, he had been sitting tirelessly for hours to make a code that even Deceits influence couldn't detect it. However... It had not been going well.

"Temper temper. You really need to calm down," Bending down over the work, he raised an eyebrow, "Trying to undermine me? Not going well?"

Logan gave no reply.

"That's what I thought."

Deceit slid his chair into Virgil's space on the control panel and began to type in the daily anxious thoughts he needed to put in, to make sure he wasn't caught. He was caught by surprised when Logan grabbed his arm and pulled him to face him.

"Where is Virgil?!" He signed with one hand, frustration and struggle clear on his face, "He better be safe! You better not be doing to him what..." He stopped and clenched his fist, waiting for Deceits reply.

"Oh darling! You were just a little fun I had," Deceit grinned, it made Logan so uncomfortable to see Virgil's face twist like that when he knew that it wasn't him, "Virgil... I'm sure soon enough he'll be willing to do whatever I want."

Throwing back his chair and lifting Deceit by his shirt, Logan slammed him up against the wall, he couldn't sign but the look on his face made it clear to Deceit that he was in trouble.

"Look. I'm sure you are worried. I would be to.." His voice croaked, "But this is all for the greater good. You need to calm down. I'm sure Patron would be most concerned to see Logan attacking his boyfriend like this."

Slowly, Logan let Deceit go, mouthing clearly, "You aren't my fucking boyfriend."

_____

"PATTON!" Roman burst into Patton's room, to be met with the moral man covered in glitter and puppy stickers.

"Yes my handsome prince?" Patton jumped up with a smile, only for it to fade once he saw the worry on Roman's face, "What's wrong?"

"Logan's Deceit. I just saw him attacking Virgil in the control room, he was signing stuff and Virgil was saying things but I couldn't hear."

"Don't you know sign language? Maybe you misunderstood?" Patton looked worried, trying not to believe he was right.

"I don't know sign language but I'm sure of what I saw. We need to tell Virgil. That is not his boyfriend."

Patton nodded before shaking glitter out of his hair and shutting the door, "Then we need a plan."

"Fine. But I'm choosing the name this time." 


	4. Wants You Gone.

 

"Logan is what?" Deceit had to hide his joy, he tried to look as horrified as possible and that took effort, "But I... In the fight... He disappeared!"

Roman nodded gravely, "I saw him attack you Virgil, you don't have to hide it."

"We're more aware now. We can spot him easier." Patton put a hand on Deceit's shoulder, "We're here for you."

Deceit nodded, using all his might to look sad, "He.. He did attack me. He.. Was so mad for no reason.." He sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"Oh kiddo.." Patton hugged Deceit tight and close, "We'll find Logan I promise. And we can finally stop this whole mess."

Deceit nodded and looked at Roman, "W-what's the plan then?"

______

"Logan! Logan someone took your crofters!" Patton yelled from the kitchen, he looked at Roman and Deceit who were hiding behind the fridge and gave them a thumbs up.

Logan ran in and signed at Patton, "Someone took my crofters??? If it was Roman I will kill him. This is the 6th time..." He walked to the fridge and looked inside.

Patton nodded to the two behind the fridge who snuck out behind Logan, one holding rope and the other duct tape.

Logan stuck his head out the fridge and saw all three of them. He sighed and rolled his eyes, "Hello guys."

Before Logan could sink down the three pounced on him and began securing him with ropes and duct tape, of course there was struggle but eventually, in a ball of tape and rope, Logan was secured to a chair and dragged into the living room.

"WHERE IS LOGAN!" Roman yelled in Logan's face, "TELL ME."

Logan just shook his head and sighed, a small fed up laugh escaping his mouth, to his surprise he could speak again. He looked at Deceit, who just shrugged subtly and mouthed at him, "Have fun."

"I am Logan! Let me go!" He yelled, happy to have his voice back, "You're making a mistake!"

"Oh come on Deceit, it's obvious. We saw you attack poor Virgil!"

"That's no-" He started yo cough violently, "I mean that isn-" He started coughing again, and yelled in frustration, "I CAN'T EXPLAIN!"

Patton growled, annoyed, something that shocked everyone, "Where is he Deceit?" His voice was low and threatening, Logan felt a chill go down his spine, he had never been more scared.

"I-i swear. Please."

Glaring at him, Patton looked at Logan up and down, "Let's leave him for a bit. Till he wants to talk."

"Patton what's gotten into you!" Logan called to him as they all began to leave.

He turned back quickly, anger burning in his eyes, "You have taken and destroyed my family once Deceit. And I will make sure it never happens again. This is me. The me who wants. You. Gone."

 


	5. Back Again

**_A year later (again)_ **

"And that's why you can't go back."

"Because Logan wants to what?"

"Wants to get rid of you buddy. He says you're hindering Thomas's productivity."

Virgil sighed, scratching his head slightly, his memories of Logan had gotten fuzzy over the year but it just didn't seem right. He trusted deceit though, however much of an oxymoron that was.

"So that's why I've been here for so long?"

Deceit nodded.

"I can't remember much from a year ago."

"This room does that, but its the only way to keep you safe."

"So I'm losing memories??" Virgil sounded distressed.

"Only the bad ones. You still remember me right?"

"Of course! How could I forget?"

Deceit chuckled and hugged Virgil, "I love you anxiety."

Virgil pecked Deceits cheek, "I love you too."


	6. Bounce Back

_**Back To A Year Ago**_ //this is how its gonna be lads ladies and nonbinary shadies.

 

"VIRGIL!" Logan roared at the closed door as he shook and twisted in his binds, "GET IN HERE!" 

Standing outside the door were Patton and Roman, holding back quite an agitated Deceit. He tried to move past them, but to his increasing anmoyance, he was pushed back. 

"He's calling me! What else am I supposed to do?" 

Patton shook his head vigorously, keeping his back against the door, "Nuh uh. You are going to stay here and wait Mister."

"You could hurt yourself, he could hurt you!" Roman was starting to absorb some of Patton's paternal nature, as he held Deceit calmly and firmly from the door. 

"He's tied up," Deceit groaned, shaking Romans grip off him, "I'll be fine. I can take care of myself." 

"Could you last time?" 

Deceit took a sharp intake of breath as he shook his head, "Low blow Roman." He may have been acting, but even Deceit knew that was overstepping some sort of verbal line, "Look. Just ten minutes. I know Deceit. I could get him to spill something about Logan!" 

Biting his lip, sighing and thinking for a few moments, Patton slowly moved away from the door, "Ten minutes. Call for us if you need help." 

"What?" Roman looked shocked, "really?"

"He's tied down, we're out here. I think it could help us if we let him in." 

Deceit gave a greatful smile to Patton as he opened the door, "I'll be back in ten." 

_

Shutting the door, Deceit rounded on Logan, covering his mouth as his skin began to bubble and peel. Flesh falling away and turning to dust on the floor, revealing Deceits scaly complextion. 

After Deceit uncovered his mouth, Logan spat in his face before growling at him, "Showing yourself are we?" 

"You better shut your fucking mouth you little shit, " Deceit bared his fangs, "Your confidence will be your downfall." 

"Temper Temper, " Logan mocked, "Your anger will be yours." 

Logan was rewarding for that comment with a brutal punch to the face. He snarled, spitting out the blood in his mouth, "You'll be found out again. You know that." 

"I won't." 

"Oh?" Logan tried not laugh, this new found confidence in him a relief and a worry. 

"This." Out of his pocket, Deceit held a small crystal ball, blue and yellow clouds swirling inside of it. 

Trying to disguise the fear bubbling in his stomach, Logan spoke, "What is that?.."

"Well... Seeing as it will make you go mute again, I might as well tell you. " Deceit smirked, "It's not like you could tell anyone." 

Clenching both his jaw and his fists Logan glared at Deceit, "What. Else. Will. It. Do?" 

"It changes things.." He juggled the ball between his hands, "If all goes well... I doubt you'll be pleased." 

"If..?" Logan couldn't help the wobble in his voice, "What happens..?" 

"If it goes well, " Deceit chuckled, "You'll be erased. Well.. Memories anyway." 

"ERASED?!" Logan began to shout, thrashing in his chair, coughing violently, trying to get Patton and Roman to come in. 

"Virgil? Do you need help?!" Roman called through the door. 

Covering Logans mouth, Deceit called back, "I'm fine. Don't panic!" He frowned and lowered his voice, " _You_ aren't erased, Patton and Roman's memories of you are."  He let go of, a now crying, Logan's mouth. 

"W-what about v-virgil?" He whispered. 

"Oh he'll remember you. Or.. Remember the version of you I create. As I said before however, I'm. Virgil. Now." 

Deceit's skin began to bubble again, his scales falling on the floor adding to the dust piles already created, his scarred skin became Virgil's once more. He lifted up the ball in one hand and looked Logan in the eye. 

"Goodbye, Logan Sanders."


	7. I Want To Go

Virgil sighed as he hugged Deceit, he loosened his hug slightly and scuffed his feet on the floor. 

"What's wrong sweetheart?" The lier cooed softly, striking Virgil's hair. 

"Something doesn't feel right." 

"What do you mean?" Deceit frowned, raising an eyebrow. 

"I don't remember Logan ever acting like he hated me. I think..." Virgil screwed up his face in concentration, "I remember him saying he loved me."

Immediately pushing him to the floor, Deceit growled angrily, he stood over a now terrified Virgil. 

"You've not been in here long enough. I thought a year would be enough!" He yelled, pacing fast and far. 

"Wh-what do you mean?" Virgil scooted backwards, shaking violently, "Why did you p-push me?"

"You're so stupid Virgil!"

"How do you know my name!?" Virgil was now annoyed, sitting up on the floor, "I never told you!" 

"Oh shut up you idiot.  I'll see you in another year!" Deceit began to storm out, "And don't worry my love, you won't remember this happening."

Virgil heard a small flick of a switch and a hiss of fans as the door shut behind Deceit, he moved to go after him, but his head suddenly felt very heavy. He felt so tired. So .Very. Tired. 

"Ugh..." 


	8. Something's Changed

_**A Year Prior** _

"Ugh fuck..."

"Shit. You can still speak. Ugh." Deceit sighed as he fiddled with Virgil's jacket, which he found surprising comfortable besides those awful stitches all over it.

Head pounding and vision blurry, Logan pulled himself off the floor which he found himself on, covered in broken glass and torn up rope. He groaned as he stood, using the chair he was tied to for balance.

"Wha-what happened?..."

"I did say stuff would change." Deceit grinned before cupping his hands around his mouth and yelling, "PATTON ROMAN HELP DECEIT!"

Deceit picked up some broken glass and began slashing across his own face; Logan watched in horror as blood dripped down Deceit's chin and onto the carpet. Deceit dropped the glass and fell to the floor as Patton and Roman burst in.

The first thing Logan noticed was Patton. He looked different. His normally messy blonde curls were a slicked back and brown, he wore his Cardigan and blue shirt, but also a neck tie, printed with paw prints.

Then he saw Roman, not in his trademark red, but in a deep blue sash, the blue he usually wore. His outfit adorned with sapphires.

"What happened to you guys?" Shock emanating in his voice, "Patton! That's a neck tie! Roman why are you in blue?"

The two shared a look before seeing a bleeding Deceit on the floor, "VIRGIL!!" Patton cried as he jumped down and began cleaning up the blood with his Cardigan.

Roman launched his sword in Logan's direction before shouting, "why did you attack him you... You... Fiend!"

Logan rolled his eyes, "Oh honey, fiend? Is that all you got?" Immediately he slapped his hand over his mouth and looked at Deceit, who returned his gaze with a knowing smirk.

"I need to go."

Bursting from the living room with both Patton and Roman on his tail, Logan raced to his room, but when he looked. It wasn't there. It was just wall. White, thick wall.

"NO!" He slammed his hands against the wall, trying to break through, "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING, NO!" Tears began to pour down his cheeks, his hands bruising as he hit the wall harder and harder.

"Deceit stop it!" Patton's voice echoed behind him, slight worry in it, "Why are you acting like this?"

Roman pulled Logan back by his arms, Logan struggled slightly but gave up just sobbing.

"Th-this isn't right. I'm not Deceit. I'm not. I'm Logan. I'm Logan..."

"Who the hell is Logan?" Mumbling under his breath, Roman gave a look to Patton who looked just as confused.

"I AM!" He yelled desperately, "YOU'RE WEARING MY COLOUR! I'M LOGAN LOGIC SANDERS! PLEASE!"

Frowning slightly, Patton knelt in front of Logan a worried look glinting in his eye, "Kiddo..." His tone was almost patronising, "I'm Logic. Patton Moral Logic Sanders. I don't know what's going on with you.. But you need to calm down."

Crying and shaking, Logan shook his head, "I'm not Deceit I'm not Deceit. I don't look like him I'm not him."

"You could've fooled me with the scales then ' _Logan_ '." Roman rolled his eyes slightly as he tugged at Logans arms for his to stop struggling.

"Wh-what?.. Scales?" The panic rose in Logan's voice, "Show me! Show me!"

Patton left for a moment and came back with a small compact mirror, he showed Logan his reflection, but it wasn't his own.

His eye was a bright yellow, the right side of his face decorated with shining green scales, and a deep red scar lining his mouth up to his ear.

"No... No. No. No. No. NO! This can't be right! I'm dreaming! I'm dreaming! LET ME GO! LET ME GO ROMAN LET ME GO!" Logan pulled and tugged at Romans grip, but to no avail, the prince was too strong to be escaped from, "I'm not a liar..." 


	9. You're Wrong.

_**2 Years Later** _

"NO PLEASE! DECEIT LET ME SEE HIM!"

Logan was unceremoniously thrown into the dark little room where Virgil sat alone, Deceit looked at Logan with a scowl, tears pouring down his face. Slamming the door shut without a word and leaving Logan alone to his sobs.

Or so he thought.

"H-hey? Are... Are you alright sir?" Virgil's quiet voice carried to Logans ears, immediately the man looked up and screamed when he saw Virgil.

"YOU'RE ALIVE! OH MY GOD VIRGIL!" Pouncing on him and wrapping him in a hug, Logan cried harder and harder, "I'm sorry I should've been there I should have protected you I am so sor-"

Pushing Logan off as quickly as he had been jumped on, Virgil stepped back, a skeptical look on his face, "How do you know my name? Why are you here?"

"Virgil please don't you remember me? Please Deceit said you would, he said you'd remember me!"

"Logan, right? He said you wanted me dead. Gone." Virgil got up from where he stood and walked back slightly from the sobbing mess, "But... You don't look the murdering type."

Shaking and choking on his tears, Logan looked up desperately at Virgil, guilt and pain in his eyes, "Th-that's where you're wrong..."


	10. Murder!

_**Four Days Earlier** _

It had been almost two years in this body. In this room. Logan had hated every second. The longer he stayed in the form, the more like Deceit he became. The only way Logan was able to stay sane was to repeat his name in front of the mirror, to repeat who is and why he was here.

"I am Logan Sanders, I am primary overseer of Thomas's language centre, I -"

"Am I interrupting something?"

Turning around with a frown, Logan saw Patton in the doorway, "Yes. You are."

"Virgil told me that you needed my help Deceit?"

"What have I told you about calling me that?" Logan turned back to the mirror, eyes flicking to a book on the side he had open.

"Sorry...Logan." He sounded skeptical, "What did you need help with?"

Shifting slightly and grabbing a small bottle to his side, Logan swirled the liquid inside, it was a soft blue with green smoke sitting on top. He looked in the book, added a small sprinkling of a yellow powder and nodded happily.

"I need you to test a small amount of this for me."

Patton raised an eyebrow, taking a small step back, "Why can't you?"

"I've been affected to much by magic for a real test. Don't worry, I've made sure its a low concentration."

Frowning, but taking the flask, Patton examined it, "You aren't... Planning anything are Dec- Logan..?"

He sighed, "No, all I want is for things to go back to normal. And hopefully, this will make that so."

"Normal?"

"You'll see."

Taking a deep breath and putting the bottle to his lip, Patton took the tiniest sip. Logan watched onwards with a notepad and pen, scribbling down notes and plans, "Feeling anything?"

Patton shook his head, "I feel normal, " He sighed and put down the bottle, "Look this is making me really uncomfortable... Can I go?"

"Yes of course, sorry. Please let me know if anything strange or out of the ordinary happens"

Giving Logan a confused look, Patton walked out of the room, "mhhmm.."

_**Two Days After** _

"HELP! HELP ME!" Roman's panicked screams echoed throughout the mindscape, "PLEASE GOD HELP!"

Logan and Deceit both burst out of the rooms they were in to see Roman carrying a pale and shaking Patton in his arms, the side had blue foam bubbling around his mouth and his eyes rolled up into his head.

"OH SHIT!" Deceit rushed over and made Roman lay him on the floor, quickly as he could he examined Patton. He paused. Scowled. Turned to Logan, who was watching in a shocked horror, and growled slightly.

"Roman. Take him to my room. I'll see what I can do. Put him in a blanket and make sure he stays breathing."

Roman nodded and picked up Patton. As soon as he had left, Deceit turned and slammed Logan up against the wall by his neck, digging his nails deep into the skin.

"You **IDIOT** , why the _fuck_ did you feed him any of my ingredients?! Are you actually kidding me?! What were you trying to accomplish?"

Grasping at Deceits hand, Logan tried to get free, but was struggling greatly.

"Oh my fucking god. Did you really think you could fix this with potions?! You have effectively killed Patton." Deceit's voice was no longer angry and forceful, but serious and cold, "You're a murderer. You have become what you hated about me."

"N-no!" Logan choked out, "I didn't-"

"SHUT UP!" Letting go of his neck, but grabbing his collar, Deceit dragged Logan to the darkest and coldest part of the mindscape, "You're lucky I'm not killing you. In fact. I just might. I just might let you die alone."

"Please no.. I didn't mean- I could help him! Please!"

Deceit just shook his head,"In here until I heal Patton. _If_ Ican heal him." Throwing open the door and kicking him in, Deceit hissed at Logan as he shut the door.

_**Two Days Later** _

"Out."

Logan crawled out of the room, no longer looking like Deceit, but with skin blue with cold.

"He's dead."

Logan looked up, "No." Tears began to form in his eyes, body beginning to shake, "No you're lying!"

Pulling him up by his hair, Deceit shook his head solemnly, "Unfortunately I'm not." He scowled at Logan, "You're a murder. A cold blooded killer. And I'm making sure you never see the light of day again."

"No! Let me see him! Please! I need to tell Roman it was a mistake! I didn't mean to I didn't!" Logan kicked and screamed as Deceit dragged him by his hair to another room in the darker part of the mindscape.

"You know what. I'm letting you stay with someone. I bet they'll _love_ to hear how you murdered their dad..."

"Virgil?! No! No! Deceit! No please don't!"

"Too late." Opening the door and baring his teeth at Logan, he threw him into the room, shutting the light out on him one last time. 


	11. Memories

Virgil had been listening to Logan for hours now, smiling, laughing, crying and getting angry all at once. Once logan had figured out what Deceit had done he figured the only logical way of doing things was to restore the memory through hearing about it all.

"So... He trapped me here?"

Logan nodded, too involved with whatever was in his hands to speak. Virgil tried to look at it, but Logan shimmied away.

"And you killed Patton?"

"No, actually. I don't think I did."

Frowning, Virgil shuffled over and looked at Logans face, it was full of concentration, he had his tongue poked out slightly and glasses on the tip of his nose. Virgil looked at what was in Logan's hands, which was finally in view, it was a small bottle filled with purple liquid.

"In fact. I know I didn't kill Patton." Logan shook the bottle in his hands slightly, "Because of this." He pulled out a small necklace from under his shirt, it emmited a soft blue glow. The necklace was in the shape of a paw print.

"And that makes you so sure... How?" Tilting his head and looking at the necklace as it span slowly, Virgil raised an eyebrow.

"It would be grey if he died. He gave it to me after the whole... Incident. He was paranoid, and rightly so, so he made this. I'm quite proud of him, I have no idea how he did it." A flicker of a smile flashed on Logan's face.

"So... What happened with that potiony thing then?"

"I believe Deceit did something, I studied that ridiculous book of his for almost two years, no side effects were listed like the ones Patton was experiencing. I mixed that potion correctly. And I was sure it was working."

"And that there?" Virgil pointed to the bottle.

"This is for you. I managed to sneak out some ingredients before being attacked by Deceit."

Handing the bottle to Virgil, Logan gave him a small smile of encouragement. Virgil returned the smile and shrugged, downing the whole bottle.

"Anything?"

"I don't really fe-"

Virgil grabbed his stomach and gagged, looking at Logan with slight panic in his eyes. Getting up from his cross-legged position, Virgil tried to steady himself.

"Are you okay?" Logan jumped up and held Virgil steady, "Just breath, it's okay." Though he didn't sound too sure.

Opening his mouth to reply, Virgil choked slightly, a light purple gas escaping from his mouth. More of the gas was escaping from his body, out of his mouth, eyes, ears and skin. He stumbled back in shock and grabbed his head, clearly in pain.

"Fucking hell!" Virgil pulled at his hair, trying to keep himself from crying, "Logan what the fuck is this?!"

"Just breath. That's what is meant to happen!"

______

An hour or so later, the door of the dark room opened and Deceit looked in. He flicked a switch, a soft buzzing noise filled the room as lights began to flicker on.

"Anxiety? Logan?" He walked in, a smug look on his face, "I assume Logan told you about what happened?"

"He did!" Virgil's shout came from the far end of the room, there he sat, covered in what looked to be blood, next to a unsettlingly still Logan.

"What did you do!?" Deceit failed at keeping the joy from his voice, "Is he... Did you..?"

Virgil nodded and began to cry, "He t-told me about what he did to P-patton and i-i-i got so angry and I j-just..."

Pulling him to his feet and into a hug, Deceit stroked Virgil's hair softly, "It's okay," He cooed, "He deserved it.."

"Like you deserve this?"

"Hm?" Deceit was about to move away when he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his back, he shrieked in pain as he fell to the floor, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

Virgil stepped away, a scowl on his face and a bloodied piece of glass in his hand. He laughed as Logan, who had been playing dead beside him, got up and put an arm around Virgil.

"How's Patton?" Logan questioned mockingly, "Very dead I assume?"

"Wh-what are... You on about?" Deceit coughed, pressing his hands against the stab wound in his stomach.

"We know you idiot. And now I know it all again." Virgil growled, "Really? Going that far just to get with me?"

"That wasn't... That wasn't just it!"

"Sure it wasn't."

Logan and Virgil walked past Deceit, Logan giving him a swift kick as they did so, and opened the door to the room.

"I hope you like the dark Deceit." Virgil smiled.

"Because you'll never see daylight again." Logan slammed the door behind them and walked away. Leaving Deceit alone and bleeding out slowly, with nothing but the dark as company.

 


	12. This Isn't Over

"You failed us again Dean."

"Don't call me that."

"You don't get your code name after a second failure! You get called a common name."

Deceit shuffled in his spot, "Please. I can try again! I can.. I can impersonate someone else!"

The voice chuckled coldly, "Please, who are you going to impersonate where you won't get caught?"

"Well I could-"

"It was a rhetorical question. You're a failure _Deceit_. It seems I will have to do it myself."

"No no! I can try again!"

"I said no! You can't even keep Logic quiet. You let him be with that traitorous Virgil! All because of your little obsession.."

"He's not an obsession!"

"I said **QUIET**." The voice growled, "You will remain here. I have a new plan."


End file.
